Kidnapped
by Dark Angel3
Summary: Logan gets kidnapped and Max is the only one he can call.


Characters:  
Max  
Logan  
Guard  
Seymour  
Kendra  
Voice  
  
Storyline:  
Max just gets out of her room in the morning. She doesn't sleep, so she is awake and alive as always.  
  
  
(BEEP BEEP BEEP)  
Kendra: Your pager, Max! You left it in your bike again! (stirs cream into her coffee)  
Max: Okay! I'll get it! (runs over to the motorcycle and lifts up the seat. She looks at the number) 2061277893984. I don't know that one… (picks up her cell phone and calls the number)   
Voice: Hello?  
Max: Who is this?  
Voice: I can't tell you.   
Max: What's going on?  
Voice: We've got your friend. Mr. Eyes Only.  
Max: (nearly drops the phone) Where are you at?   
Voice: You're smart; figure it out for yourself.  
Max: Tell me or I'll call the police.  
(click)  
Kendra: What was that all about?  
Max: Nothing gotta run; see ya! (gets her motorcycle and wheels it out the door) Now for the hard part. (dials *34 on her cell which tells you the location f the call. For important people only. She found out about this before, it wasn't meant to be known to her) 9257 Franklin Rd, all right. (hangs up)  
(Max rides up to the building and knocks loudly on the front door)  
Guard: Who there?  
Max: I'm just here to get my friend, Logan.  
Guard: Can't let you in, girl. We're waiting for his friend Max. Move aside.  
Max: Stupid, I am Max.  
Guard: He sent you to help him? You couldn't hurt a fly. Ah, well, come on in.  
(Max comes in and looks around)  
Guard: Downstairs. (shoves Max to the staircase)  
Max: (gives way easily, not wanting the guard to know that she could kill him without breaking a sweat) Okay… (walks down the stairs)  
(Max looks around and sees Logan tied to a post, the area around his mouth bright red from where the tape was)  
Max: Logan! (runs over and hugs him) Sorry, I think it would be better if I pretended to be your girlfriend. (whispers)  
Logan: Alright. (hoarsely)  
(The guard pulls Max away and she starts to cry)  
Guard: Good. He asked for you, now you get to see him die.  
Max: (falls on the floor sobbing) No! Please don't what did he ever do to you?  
Guard: (laughs) Lots of things, but nothing to worry your pretty little head about.  
Logan: I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean for you to see me die, I wanted to just say goodbye.  
(Max nods and cries. The guard walks over to the other side of the room to get more ropes to tie Max up. Max winks at Logan, Logan winks at Max. The guard comes back)  
Max: Please don't! I'll do anything!  
Guard: (grabs her arms behind her back and twists them) You're lucky there's only one person here, or else there'd be too much gore for you to handle.  
Max: I'm sure. (spins around and wrenches her arms loose. She punches him in the face and grabs his arms. She pulls him back to another pole and ties him to it firmly. Runs over to Logan and quickly unties him) You're lucky I even came, buddy. I happened to be taking a shower when you paged me.  
Logan: I am in eternal debt to you. (stretches his arms)  
Max: Always have been, always will. Where's your chair? (looks around the room for it)  
Logan: They put it in that closet over there. (points to a big closet in the corner.)  
(Max runs over and gets the wheelchair out)  
Max: Can you get in yourself?  
Logan: I think I need some help. (smiles)  
Max: You know, if we weren't in a situation like this, I'd slap you. (picks him up and puts him in the chair)   
Logan: Well, we must get into more situations like this.  
(Max whacks him on the back of the head)  
Logan: Ow!  
Max: (wheels Logan over to the guard and smiles at the guard) Bye.  
Guard: Bye  
Max: God, he's so stupid. (picks up the chair and lifts it up the stairs, and wheels them out the door)   
Logan: Why'd you have to bring you motorcycle?  
Max: I wanted to get to you faster! Ditch your chair, we can't carry it. (lifts him up out of the chair and plops him on the back of the motorcycle)  
Logan: What?   
Max: I'll buy you a new one you baby, come on, let's go!   
(Max and Logan ride off to Logan's apartment)  



End file.
